I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Tori Bradley
Summary: Tori gets her Christmas wish after Blaek leaves for Factory Blue... pure fluff, one shot Happy holidays!


Tori walked away from her CD player and answered the phone. "Hello," she said into the other end. She had to cover her other ear. Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Cam were all laughing over something that she had missed.  
"Tori?" the voice on the other end said. Tori's face instantly spread out into a smile when she realized who it was.  
"Blake? Where are you?" she asked. Tori had planned a small Christmas get together for this year. It had been a month since Blake left to join Factory Blue, and she hoped that he would be able to make it home.  
"Hey Blondie. Merry Christmas!" he said. Tori's smiled broadened at the nickname he had given her.  
"Hey! Where are you?" she asked again. There was a slight pause on the other end.  
"Uh, still in Colorado. I'm kind of snowed in." Tori felt her heart sink into her stomach. All she wanted for Christmas was for Blake to come home. . . so she could tell him how she felt- so she could feel his arms around her.  
"Oh," was all she managed to get out. She heard Blake sigh on the other end.  
"Look Tor, I really wanted to get home. . . to see you," he said a little more quiet. Tori stood upright.  
"I wish you were here too Blake," she said softly. There was an awkward silence before he spoke again.  
"Look Tor. I'm going to try to get there, but I can't guarantee anything," he said. He wanted nothing more than to get home and grab her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. But that damn snow!  
"Just be careful Thunderboy," she said. Blake smiled at the name she had given him.  
"I will. Merry Christmas Tori."  
"Merry Christmas Blake." Hunter came over and took the phone from her. Tori went and sat next to Shane on the sofa.  
"Everything alright?" Shane asked, Tori looked up at him and smiled.  
"Yeah," she said softly. Hunter soon returned to the group.  
"Blake's going to try and get here, but he's snowed in," he said sitting down. Tori noticed he had a small grin on his face.  
"Well this sucks," Dustin said taking a sip of his hot cocoa.  
"Not altogether," Cam said pulling out his guitar.  
"Christmas carols anyone?" Shane said.  
"How about 'I'll be Home for Christmas'?" Hunter suggested. Again Tori saw a look in his eyes.  
Tori felt a small pang in her heart. She wanted Blake home for Christmas with her. Cam began to strum his guitar, and they all began singing.  
  
'I'll be home for Christmas  
  
You can count on me  
  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
  
And presents under the tree  
  
Christmas eve will find me  
  
Where the love light gleams  
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
  
If only in my dreams'  
  
The guys continued to sing, but Tori had this feeling that something was about to happen. She heard a soft tapping on her apartment door. The guys all heard it too, but just exchanged glances and continued to sing. Tori got up and cautiously opened the door.  
There was someone standing on her porch with their back to her. Slowly he turned around. Tori's face lit up and she ran into his awaiting arms.  
"Merry Christmas Tori," Blake said as he tightened his grip around her.  
"I thought you said you were snowed in!" she said hitting him playfully in the arm.  
"I wanted this to be a surprise," he said pulling out a velvet box. Tori looked at him. He handed her the box and she opened it. Inside was a necklace, with a heart shaped charm in half silver, and half in sapphires. Tori's hand flew to her mouth. "Blake, it's," was all she got out before he put his arm around her waist again.  
"Tori- I love you, and I can't think of anything that could keep me away from you on Christmas." He said pulling her closer. Tori felt her heart soar when he uttered those three little words. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I love you too Blake." They leaned in and met in a sweet, passionate kiss. Slowly, snowflakes began to fall around them. They pulled away and looked out.  
"It's a Christmas miracle," Blake said. Tori looked right at him and placed her hand behind his head.  
"Yeah- it is," she said as she drew him in for another long, deep kiss.  
  
Christmas eve will find me  
  
Where the love light gleams  
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
  
If only in my dreams  
  
~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~` ~`  
  
Merry Christmas to you and yours and a happy new year! ~Neri 


End file.
